Darksiders Savior
by JGT1201
Summary: Humans survived the apocalypse, now the last bastion of humanity is on the brink of doom, is there any hope?
1. It starts

**This might or might not be continued, it all depends on the reviews, if any, that I get.**

**DISCLAIMER - Don't own Darksiders **

The kingdom of Man, it showed great promise, enough even to rival the divine army of Heaven and the infernal legions of Hell. That is until it was nearly wiped out in the premature apocalypse. One such remnant of the 3rd kingdom now sat perched on a small rock just outside the tiny outpost that was sadly the most likely hope for mankind. The boy had dark black hair, except for one or two streaks of white that looked somewhat out of place on his head, strange though it may be this hair colour was completely natural for him, when he asked his mother she only gave him the same answer he got for almost any question regarding oddities about his person which was a monotone rendition of "It's because of your father, I'll tell you when you're older." He rolled his aqua eyes at that phrase even now when he was alone, he was seventeen for goodness sake unless she was going to tell him his father was a demon he could handle knowing she had a one night stand. He was wearing combat trousers and a black t-shirt that hugged his frame. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he would never get an answer from her really, even when he relentlessly asked her why he was called Gabriel, personally he thought it sounded stupid, he much preferred just to be called Gabe. He scanned the horizon on the lookout for any demons, wicked or the incredibly unlikely human. He had never even seen another human aside from the ones at the small bastion at which he lived, this led him to believe that there truly was no others left on the planet. This place really did reflect the whole planet, he thought. The demons that he had heard occasionally passing by grumbled about this place now being called The Crossroads, personally he didn't think it suited the name. He believed it should be called The Craphole but he was pretty cynical.

"Gabriel Adamson!" He heard the hissing voice of his mother and rolled his eyes, he knew she was only concerned for his safety but he could take care of himself. "You know how dangerous it is out here! Get back to Guiding Light now!" She was crouched behind a rock, positively terrified of being out in the open away from the foolishly named outpost.

Gabe sighed again, he was doing that a lot lately.

"It's fine Mom, go back and I'll be right behind you." He drawled. He turned to give his mother a reassuring smile but only saw panic on her face, she was pointing behind him and her mouth was in the shape of an "O". Gabe tiled his head to the side in confusion then turned to see what she was staring at, only to see a lone demon foot soldier raising it's axe to cleave him in half. Gabe rolled to the side, off his perch on the small rock and kicked away from the rock he was not one second ago sitting on. The demon chuckled as it's axe was embedded into the rock, it wrenched it free and turned to smirk at Gabe. It spoke in a guttural voice, that sounded like his vocal chords were melting and reforming as it spoke a language not of it's own.

"Afraid of dying boy?" It laughed at Gabe as his eyes darted around for other demons, only to find none.

"Where's the rest of the demons? Or did they kick you out of their little group for being to small?" Gabe smirked as the demon got angry and began wracking it's brain for a comeback. Unable to find one however it simply charged at Gabe, this gave him plenty of time to dive to the side and pick up a stray pipe lying on the ground. "You know what? That was unkind of me." He said holding the pipe horizontally in front of him in a defensive posture. "I bet they kicked you out 'cause a brain dead pig would be smarter than you." The demon was getting more and more furious at the lithe whelp that refused to die and kept insulting him. He roared and charged at the irritating wretch. Gabe knew the pipe wouldn't stand up to a full power swing from the demons axe so he had to be very crafty.

As the demon ran he turned his body and his makeshift weapon just slightly enough to redirect the brute's momentum. Then with the thug off balance Gabe unleashed as many strikes as his arms could handle, all of them hitting the demon's skull and demons may be tough but several hard strikes to the head with a lead pipe will affect you in someway or another. The demon's vision began to blur, how indignant, to be beaten by a human brat. Before the demon lost consciousness he saw a human female huddled behind a rock shaking with fear, he could work with this. He reared up and knocked the young human off him, then raised his axe and charged at the cowering female. "No!" He heard the young one shout. The beast's vision was fading from bloodlust and trauma to his skull but it didn't matter so long as he could kill at least one human, then he could die with dignity.

He held his axe above his head, the woman was to scared to move, it was perfect. Discounting the young brat who lunged at the last possible second and shoved the woman out the way. Gabe held up his pipe to block the incoming strike but the feeble weapon shattered as the demons axe came down. Gabe's vision blurred as he felt a rush of pain in his shoulder and he couldn't feel his right arm anymore. Gabe fell to his knees as his vision was blurring rapidly, he could dimly hear his mother shouting, the demon laughing and the last thing he heard before his vision was gone completely was a single gunshot and a thud next to him then his vision was gone and so was all feeling as he blacked out.

'Ugh, I feel like I just got mauled by a bear… Wait a minute, I feel! I'm not dead!' The revelation brought Gabe a sudden rush of pain in his shoulder. 'Agh! Why is my shoulder so sore!' That's when it hit him, he couldn't even remember his own name. 'Oh god! What happened to me! Who am I?' He heard voices now.

"He's awake! Come quickly!" The voice was panicky and shrill but for some reason it was familiar and calmed him down a little.

"Mrs Adamson please calm down! We don't even know if the surgery worked, you cannot put him under any strain." This voice annoyed him, it wasn't being nice to the first voice. 'I'm tired of only hearing things, I need to open my eyes, I need to see what's going on.' He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were so heavy. "Now that is something, he's trying to open his eyes already… interesting." That second voice again, 'I'll show you interesting.' Gabe thought resentfully.

"Come on honey, you can do it." The first voiced urged almost pleading with him. With a groan he forced his eyes open only to screw them shut again at the bright light. He wanted to ask them to dim the lights but he couldn't speak, his voice was hoarse and it came out as more of a small choking noise. He opened his eyes again and forced them to adjust to the light. His vision cleared and he could see an old man with a tattered white coat and glasses perched on a misshapen nose, the man's eyes were a dull blue/gray and he had a scraggly beard. There was a woman also there and to put it kindly she looked like hell. Her hair was an off brown that was turning gray at the end, most likely from stress. Her eyes were baggy and her face was sunken. It looked like she spent a lot of time worrying, her eyes were vibrant green but they seemed to have lost their luster. The woman hugged him as soon as he tried to sit up but was quickly scolded by the man in white.

"Mrs Adamson! He has just undergone a very risky surgery, if it wasn't for… _him_ the boy would be dead." The man spat out the word "him" in such a way that it made Gabe think that whoever "him" was, he had stolen the man's thunder. Gabe noticed the man staring at Gabe's right arm. Gabe slowly looked down at his arm, then regretted it instantly.

His arm was no longer there. In it's place there was a metallic arm. It was constructed from a strange metal, it had colours of shining gold and deep black running through it. The joint in his elbow had a strange circular symbol on it and the worst fact was, he couldn't even move this metallic monstrosity that was his arm. He tried to speak again but it was just hoarse groans. The man whom Gabe could only assume was a doctor handed him a small glass of water. Gabe took the glass with his left hand, and gulped down it's contents in seconds.

"T-thanks." He gasped, once again staring at his "arm".

"Ah good, your mind isn't gone then." The doctor mumbled scribbling on his notepad. "Ah I see you examining your new arm, a bit of a risky situation that surgery was, that angel actually proved his worth for once."

"Angel?" Gabe balked, this was unreal!

"Oh my, it appears you have some trauma induced amnesia. Not to worry, it should clear up if given an effective trigger." The man disappeared out of the tent. The woman was sobbing now, something had clearly upset her.

"Oh my baby! You remember me don't you?" She turned to him with pleading eyes. Gabe searched his mind as best he could but he couldn't identify her.

"I'm sorry, there's something familiar about you but… I can't… ugh." His head began throbbing now.

"Oh it's ok son, don't worry you'll remember me soon enough, I'm sure." The woman seemed a little… broken now. The doctor walked back into the tent with another figure in tow. This figure was an oddity in himself, a strange set of humps on his back, he walked with a limp. His silver hair cascading down his face. His most noteworthy feature was his eyes, they were glowing blue. The man smiled warmly at Gabe.

"I see your arm isn't working yet." The man's voice was… ethereal, almost supernatural. "If you don't mind I could take a look at the wiring and make sure it is connected to your nervous system." The offer sounded so nonchalant. Gabe dimly nodded his head as the strange man hobbled over to the bed he was currently propped up in and sat next to Gabe's right arm. Gabe looked away as the man took out some rudimentary tools and began essentially fiddling with his arm. Gabe looked at the woman who seemed so attached to him, she was smiling at the strange man who was messing around with Gabe's arm. So she knew this man, maybe this man was involved with her in some way. "Ok!" The sudden burst from the strange man made Gabe jump. "Sorry, try moving your arm now, it should be working now, is your arm feeling numb?" Gabe tried to move his arm, and it actually worked, his metal fingers actually twitched.

"Y-yeah, it's tingly." Gabe stated dumbly, amazed that this metal…thing was moving on his accord.

"That tingling sensation is your nerves connecting to the gauntlet, it should fade eventually, the more you use the arm." The man seemed pleased with this and stood up to take his leave. "Gabe get better soon." He turned to the doctor. "Good work Mitch, you really saved him." It seemed like honest praise but the doctor, Mitch looked like he was chewing a lemon. "Anne, keep your chin up, his memories will return." The man hobbled out of the tent, the doctor followed him out.

Gabe stared at his now semi-functioning arm as he curled it into a fist.

The woman sighed.

"Gabriel Adamson is your name, I'm your mother Leanne, Anne for short." She said, hoping to trigger something. Gabe twisted his face up.

"Gabe sounds…better." He said as he suddenly jolted his head up. "I remember, my name is Gabe to my friends 'cause you wouldn't tell me anything about my dad!" He smiled as most of his memories rushed back to him. "I…I can't remember how I lost my arm." Gabe looked downtrodden. Before his mother could comfort him however, panicked yells broke out outside the tent.

"Demons! The demons are here! It's an at-Aaaaagh!" Gabe sat bolt upright, this seemed like an out of the frying pan into the fire situation.

"Honey you need to stay here!" His mother urged him.

"Sorry but… I have to do this." His face was set in determination as he threw his bed sheet off and stood tall, ready to walk into the battle and do as best he could. This however was not to be as the strange man from before burst into the tent with his arms full of strange clutter. He smiled at Gabe.

"I knew you'd be up and about already." He said it with pride for some reason. "I brought some things from my tent to help you stay alive." He emptied his arms onto the bed Gabe was lying on. It looked like disorganised junk to Gabe but within seconds the man's skilled hands had formed it into the rough shape of a battle suit.

"What's your name?" Gabe asked the man, smirking.

"You call me Old Timer a lot, but my real name is… Gabriel, I am an angel." The man smiled at Gabe. "You're my son." He smiled at Gabe who looked dumbstruck. This man, this hermit was his…father? Was this even possible? Somewhere deep inside him it made a good amount of sense. All his lost memories now flooded back to him as he clutched his head. He was the only one at the feeble outpost called Guiding Light that engaged the old hermit in conversation regularly because he felt a sense of nostalgia around the old stranger. He was also the only one in the outpost that regularly ventured out of the walls. Though the walls were being blown apart now by an invasion, he needed to help the people, they were humanity's last hope.

"So…what is this?" Gabe lifted his right arm with some difficulty and pointed to the strange symbol on his elbow.

"It's the mark of The Hellguard, I was once part of it before I was blasted out of the sky by a bunch of demons, the humans at this outpost came to my rescue when they were looking for provisions, I offered them my technological expertise in exchange for my safety and I became close to your mother in the months and years that followed my arrival here…" He trailed off smiling at Gabe's mother.

"I don't think I need a birds in the bees talk right now." Gabe looked at the armour. "This was your armour then?" Gabe examined the armour it looked really bad in some places, half the chest plate was missing, The left armguard was ok but the right one was gone, most of it was probably now his right arm. There wasn't much for leg guards but they weren't so broken up as they were useless. The helmet was in ok condition but something about helmets didn't appeal to Gabe. "I… I don't have a weapon." He looked down again, all the armour in the world was useless if he didn't have anything to fight with, guns were a rarity around the outpost, all used in the event of a demon wandering too close to it. Gabriel smiled at his son.

"I thought about that, I want to give you this…" He held out his hand and in it was a strange device. It looked like a hand guard to a sword but only the guard and the handle, there was no blade. There was a small switch on the handle, the entire device was coloured gold and black in what Gabe identified as the "Hellguard" colours. Gabriel flicked the switch and slashed with the hilt of the weapon, what happened next amazed Gabe. Parts of a sword extended out from the hilt and locked into place by the end of the swing. Now the weapon looked like a standard broadsword but it was entirely blue. "Press the switch in to activate the blade's special feature, it makes a charge run up the edges of the blade to effectively slice demons to ribbons, standard issue among The Hellguard, unfortunately because it's not been used in years, the power supply has almost run dry so use it in the most dire emergancy. Flick the switch again to collapse the blade into it's hilt for easy storage." He smiled and handed Gabe the weapon. "I'd be out there with you but I've never really healed and in my old age I'd be naught but fodder for the demons. I will stay here and protect your mother. Now lets get this armour on you."

Within minutes Gabe was fully suited up in his armour. Half the chest plate was missing, so his right side was unguarded but he was assured his new arm could defend him as well as any shield, He had an arm guard on his left arm and he decided to forgo most of the leg guards in favour of agility. He also decided not to wear the helmet as it stifled his vision. He turned to the entrance of the tent and swung his sword, extending it from the hilt and walked out into the fray to defend humanity or die trying.

**So, how was the intro chapter? I swear on pain of death that War comes in on the next chapter, this is just to introduce Gabe, the human OC. **

**If you like I'll continue if not, I won't nice and simple.**


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Hey everyone, sorry about the complete lack of updates, a long list of problems including but not limited to; work, alcohol in the keyboard and holidays have stopped me from posting but fear not I am here with another chapter for you.**

**Don't expect a LOT of updates guys, sorry but there's a lot of stuff I've gotta get done, I'll update just not like religiously, that being said ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**DISCLAIMER; DON'T OWN DARKSIDERS**

To say that Gabe turned the tide of battle on his own would be… a huge overstatement. He groaned with frustration as he lunged awkwardly toward a random demon, his new arm was just not working out and he felt like he wasn't even completely compos mentis, everything was very alien to him right now. He slowly raised his right arm a fraction of a second to late and got a nasty gash down his left cheek but to it's credit his arm seemed to have a fair share of power in it since it just stopped a swing from a demon intended to separate his head from the rest of him. Growling he pushed back against the hell spawn and by sheer luck the creature fell on it's rear end from a lack of balance, wasting no time Gabe switched hands holding his blade and severed the brute's head. He looked around, the small settlement of around 15 tents was a wreck, half of them burned to the ground. He had to fight back the vomit he felt rising in his throat when he saw the demon's handy work. Defenceless humans massacred like fodder.

"Gabe look alive!" A voice Gabe recognised as his friend Abel jerked him out of his daze. He dropped to the ground as a shot from his friend's two trademark revolvers sailed over his head and burrowed into a demon's skull who was trying to sneak up on him. Abel ran to meet him, he jogged up to his friend and nodded grimly. Abel was around the same height as Gabe which put him just an inch shorter than the average demon. Abel's eyes were cobalt gray, one eye had a patch over it where he had been the unfortunate victim of a rogue demon's attacks. Hasty surgery couldn't save the eye but despite this he was still quite the sharpshooter. He had dirty blonde hair that reached just above his shoulders and he was dressed in a pair of slightly torn jeans, a black shirt with two crossed over revolvers emblazoned on the back. On his arms there were 2 leather armguards with slots on the inside where he kept ammunition to quickly reload his two prized revolvers by jerking the spent bullets outside of the guns and running them by the armguards he was able to reload in seconds. He kept a knife attached to his waist just in case a demon got to close for comfort. He wore the same type of boots as Gabe, standard issue among the small bastion of humans. Abel looked at Gabe's arm curiously. "So they told me you were in a scuffle with a demon, but I didn't expect you of all people to y'know… lose." The remark irritated Gabe slightly but it was how Abel coped with crisis, he cracked jokes.

"Well you lose a lot so I decided to give it a try." Gabe smirked at his life long friend. Together they looked out and ran toward a group of four demons. Gabe leapt in and actually took one by surprise by punching it in the face with his new gauntlet. There was a satisfying sound as the demon's jaw cracked and broke from the force of the impact. This arm had it's uses and the tingling numb sensation was beginning to fade, he still felt sluggish using it though. Abel was already letting the shots fly, Gabe was surprised that none of the shots hit him but Abel was an excellent shot. Gabe switched his weapon back to his right hand and blocked a downward strike from one of the demons who rather charmingly spat on Gabe. Gabe's face contorted in disgust as the pushed the demon back, the strength he found in his arm was really quite incredible. The demon stumbled back and gave Gabe an opportunity to thrust his cyan blade into the beast's heart. He twisted the blade and spat on the demon.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" He smirked at the demon as it roared in it's death's throes.

Abel was firing rapidly at one of the four demons, his shots blasted the demon's legs and arms but remarkably the beast was still running toward him. Abel ran forward surprising the demon, he rammed both of his revolvers into the demon's mouth and pulled the triggers finishing the beast off. The third demon jumped up from behind Abel and attempted to cut him in half but the agile gunslinger was able to twist his body to avoid the blow. The axe just barely passed over him as he turned his face to avoid the huge weapon. One of his guns was out of ammunition too and his other was on it's last bullet but it was a special little trick he made himself, with a little help from Old Gabriel so he had only one choice left. He rolled backward and jumped up, holstering his right revolver in his left armguard and drawing his knife. He held it horizontally in front of his face in a reverse grip. The demon roared at the puny runt's arrogance and charged forward. Abel quickly shot at the charging demon's shin, the force of his special bullet causing massive damage, shattering the demon's bone and causing it to fall. He spun the knife around expertly and threw it right at the demon's throat. The throw was precise and the knife embedded itself in the hideous monster's throat. It gurgled up some of it's repugnant blood before falling forward, dead. Abel drew his other revolver and flicked the both of them, letting the empty shells fall to the ground, he brought his arms to his face and ran the guns down the inside of his arms, the ammunition there slid into the chambers easily, just as they always did. He completed the act by flicking the chambers back into the main body of the guns. He had practised this manoeuvre so many times that it was done in just three seconds.

Abel glanced at Gabe and saw him locked in heated combat with the last demon of the four. The blows from Gabe's weapon were knocked aside by the huge demon while any strike that it attempted was swiftly dodged by the nimble Gabe. His blade became entangled with the demon's axe and to his dismay the demon was overpowering him, his arm seemed to run off his own strength, but it could not grant him an infinite amount, he felt fatigue creep up on him, after major surgery he shouldn't really be in combat but it was a necessity. Gabe panicked and struck his enemy in the gut with his knee a good three times, it had the desired effect and the demon leaned on their entangled weapons, Gabe quickly moved back, the demon began to fall but before it could hit the ground Gabe spun his weapon and stabbed the demon through it's open mouth. His weapon emerged from the enemies skull covered in it's wretched blood. Gabe always hated their blood, it was so thick and actually looked like it had lumps in it. He withdrew the weapon and turned to meet Abel, who nodded to him with a grin.

"Well looks like that arm isn't just a cheap decoration." He chuckled as Gabe rolled his shoulders, getting better acquainted with his new limb, annoyingly it still felt a stiff, and he felt the inertia every time he swung his sword, every time he moved his arm.

Abel looked around and sighed, the situation was very grim indeed. "I am going to see to it that the women and children escape, you're welcome to come with or if you'd prefer you can stay here and push them back with the rest of the defenders." He looked at Gabe, there was a strange look of hope in his eye. It was as though he wanted Gabe to agree to the tactical retreat that he suggested. Abel was many things, impulsive, brash, a damn good shot but he was not stupid, he could see this was beginning to become a losing fight.  
"I'm going to stay, there's still hope here. We're not beaten yet. You go. Make sure that they get out safe and don't run out of ammunition again." Gabe smirked at his friend and they parted ways by the customary bumping of the back of their fists. Though Abel wrung his hand out in mild pain after it this time.  
"We've got to work on that arm of yours Gabe." He laughed as he ran to the location where the women and children were hiding.

Gabe surveyed the situation, his best bet would be to find the demon's leader, destroy him and then wipe out the remaining demons. However there were some flaws in this plan, the demons were a thriving mass of disorganised chaos, so discerning any kind of leader among them would be next to impossible. Secondly the demons were all powerful so their leader would be even stronger and with his arm the way it was Gabe was unsure if he could effectively combat such a foe. Thirdly he was already succumbing to exhaustion and his actions were becoming very sluggish and beginning to lack power. So over all his plan wasn't really great, he would probably die before he even got halfway to completion of it. Gabe was beginning to see what Abel had seen, this was a dire fight and one which looked to be without favourable outcome.

He heard that irritatingly familiar sound of demon laughter behind him. Slowly he turned to face not one, not two but three armoured demons all chuckling at him. The largest of the trio walked forward holding his arms over his companion's chests, this one was clearly the leader of the demons so Gabe couldn't fault his luck this time. He was larger than all the other demons Gabe had seen so far and by far the most fearsome looking, the huge monstrosity was actually drooling out of the side of it's mouth. "This runt is for me." He announced. "He looks like he'll taste great." The beast put such emphasis on the word great that Gabe, who is by no means a coward, almost ran. The demons cut a terrifying image, all three with spiked armour and larger axes than the usual dregs. They also had larger teeth a fact which Gabe noticed with a small groan. The huge armoured brute charged at Gabe who could do little aside from dive out of the way. He looked around after he hit the ground, the demon had crashed straight through a tent, killing all inside. Gabe yelled out in protest as innocent blood was spilt.

The demon laughed as a small child tried to pull his dead mother away from him. "Your efforts are wasted pup." The horrible thing spat the words with contempt. "How this pathetic race could have ever posed a threat, I do not know." Gabe leapt on to the creature's back and with his sword in his left hand tried to stab at every exposed bit of flesh, every gap in the monster's armour. The beast knocked him off and to Gabe's horror when he hit the ground he heard his mother scream and his sword had fallen from his grip. The demon had charged toward his mother. Gabe scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could but he was too late, the wicked axe had already done the damage, his mother was almost cleaved in two. His mother had come out the tent to check on him against the protest of his father who tried to drag her in and now she was dead, just another random human to this demon, soon to be followed by Gabe's father and then Gabe.

"…No…" Gabe's voice was barely a whimper. All too soon his hurt and sorrow became rage and bloodlust. He had lost too much today and now the demon would be the one to pay for it all. "No! I'll kill you for this! I'll make you suffer until your last breath you bastard!" He ran at the demon now towering over his invalid father and with all his hate and pain he reared his right hand back and struck the demon so hard it's helm dented, where it any other being they would have had their skull fractured. The beast fell to it's knees and looked at Gabe, who relished at what he saw, fear. This obnoxious oaf was terrified because of the monster he'd wrought. Well now he will suffer for it, thought Gabe. Gabe forgot how many times he punched the demon's face, he didn't care anymore, after the first couple of strikes it was liberating now though he felt empty and his mechanical arm was beginning to seize up.

He stepped back and looked at what was left of the demon's face. It looked as though someone had blown the ugly thing's face off with a grenade and that satisfied Gabe, slightly. The other two in armour were standing a ways off with their mouths agape. They seemed torn between obeying their now very dead superior and leaving the boy or taking revenge, such a choice was very difficult for beings like them with less brain capacity than the average mental patient. Gabe stood between them and his father who had since crawled over to the corpse of his mother. Gabe looked around, the place was in ruins, barely any left alive and that was dropping by the second, all hope looked lost. The two in armour made up there minds after what felt like an eternity and charged at Gabe. He weakly raised his weapon which he had since recovered but it was off little use, the armoured demons didn't even swing their weapons they just shoved him down and laughed. He only had one thing left in his very limited arsenal. He flipped the switch to activate the electrical current in the blade and he gasped as his whole body convulsed on the floor. It felt like hours before he stopped and when he did he noticed his right arm no longer felt stiff, all the good it did him now though he bitterly thought. The two demons argued for some time over who got to kill the exhausted boy before deciding to do it together. They both raised their axes slowly taking in every tiny change on Gabe's face as his eyes darted to try and find anything that could help him but it looked truly and utterly pointless.

Gabe's father leapt to the fray with a yell of protest and struck one of them with his staff, and spun it around expertly tripping the other one. He hit the other standing demon with a flurry of rapid strikes but if was all for naught as the demon laughed and grabbed him. Gabriel Sr. gasped in pain as the demon's huge armoured hand closed around his throat, he turned to his son with all his effort and nodded with a small smile on his face as the huge demon snapped his neck and let out a roar of malice. "No!" Gabe yelled weakly as the demon tossed his now deceased father aside and laughed. It's companion had got to it's feet now and demanded to be allowed to kill Gabe since his companion killed Gabe's father. The ensuing debate lasted far longer than Gabe felt necessary. The demon that killed his father finally conceded and allowed the other brute to kill Gabe, with a grumble he stepped aside and the other demon stood towering above Gabe with a sickening grin on it's face. He raised his axe slowly, time seemed to crawl to a halt as Gabe looked up at his killer. There was nothing else he could do, he had given a valiant effort to the defence of this outpost but it was all useless, he had failed. Not only his home but humanity itself. 'I can't believe that this is where I die. On my back to some faceless foe. I've failed.' He thought grimly.

What happened next was unbelievable. A huge sword pierced one of the demons chest. The blade was massive, black and had a howling face motif running down the blade. Gabe gasped as the blade turned and was wrenched out striking the other one in the process knocking it back. Then Gabe saw his rescuer. A huge imposing man, with glowing silver eyes hidden under a red hood, the man had a huge gauntlet on his left hand and in his right he effortlessly held the gigantic blade that just made mincemeat out of the demon. He turned to the demon that was now on the ground and brought the giant blade down with a sickening crunch, killing the demon instantly. A ghostly figure emerged from his giant left hand and spoke in a malicious voice.

"Well War, go and say hello." The figure cackled as the large man apparently named War turned and began destroying the demon foot soldiers with ease. It was truly a sight to behold, mass slaughter brought on by one warrior. He sought out any demon there and effortlessly crushed them.

'I really hope he's on my side…' Gabe thought dimly as he slipped into unconsciousness for what he hoped wasn't the last time.

**Fair warning here, I was drunk as a skunk when I wrote this and if anyone comments like;**

"Oh you could SO tell, it was awful."  
**I will personally erase you from the universe. Na that****'****s the alcohol talking, let me know what you think, should I drink and write more often?**

**Should I avoid alcohol when I want to write?**

**Lemme know what you think.**


End file.
